


Made for Us 【中文翻译】

by yomifan



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomifan/pseuds/yomifan
Summary: 这边只用来存放没法放在LOF的和谐部分，纯存放，所以不打TAG这篇的题目翻译成中文感觉不太文艺，就先直接用英文了………………………………………………………………对于过去和女性约会的那些日子，埃迪唯一有些想念的就是胸部。这并不是说，当他把闪电那件难看的黄色T恤扒到他喉咙上时——热情的共生体对此毫无帮助——看到的胸肌有什么可笑的。………………………………………………………………埃迪发现了一些关于闪电的新鲜事，于是放纵了一把。





	Made for Us 【中文翻译】

**Author's Note:**

> 标题：Made for Us   
> 原文：https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710220  
> 作者：WHUMPBBY 
> 
> 作者话：  
> 基本上是基于 kitausuret 太太的的EVF设定写的，特别是她关于“他们需要用性来维持共生体的健康快乐”的主意。  
> 有“引号”的是说出来的，没有的是内心对话。
> 
> 译者注：  
> 看过我之前对kitausuret太太作品翻译的朋友应该知道，这个设定即是：  
> 埃迪和FLASH达成协议，为了维持共生体的健康住在一起并定期进行性行为。kitausuret太太的很多文——包括她的的长篇系列《Dust to Dust》（尘归尘）都是基于这个设定写的（虽然目前那篇只有三章两个主角面都没正式见，不过有番外可看。

    闪电汤普森有个很棒的屁股，这并不是什么秘密——虽然埃迪希望它是。不管那个人有多少次试图宽慰他，自己的屁股远远不是什么社区话题，埃迪仍会有些妒忌。了解他的人并不会对此感到惊讶。如果说妒忌是一种男性化诉求，那么普通的妒忌只是一种对不够忠诚的伴侣的控制欲。但埃迪的不是，就像他做所有事一样，即便只是搞砸了一点儿，都会被他自己那自始至终的完美主义的价值倾向而勒令划掉。

他欣赏闪电，认为他大多数时候都迷人又可亲。尽管他们如此安排最初是为了救助他的另一半，他也是基于此才不情不愿的同意的，但他发现，和他的另一半的前任在一起，可以说，并不像他所想象的那么难。闪电是个坚守道德的好人，只要一有机会就努力帮助别人——不是因为这是英雄要做的，而是因为这是他，闪电汤普森能做的。埃迪钦佩这一点，他甚至有那么一点儿羡慕培养出这种态度所需要的坚强意志。

而性爱也很美妙，这主要归功于前面提到的屁股。此外，闪电还有着勇敢开放的态度——这个人无惧于尝试新事物，并定期将他完美的臀部交由埃迪肆意摆布，没有丝毫的恐惧与鄙夷。他也没有那种埃迪努力想从自己对性的态度中去抹去的“受不够男人”的歧视看法。很遗憾，这是因为家庭环境影响了他，而身强力壮则只能增强他的自信。

闪电喜欢受位，带着不失尊严的热情，但却仍在各个方面都很有男性气质。这就是埃迪觉得他如此迷人的原因之一。毕竟，他对女性化的干瘦小白脸没什么兴趣。闪电那健美、结实的身体才够刺激。而他的另一半也觉得安心——宽大的肢体感觉更安全，他的另一半解释道，也更持久耐用；缺失的部分不是问题，它们可以被再现，闪电的风采并不会因为他缺少部分肢体而减弱分毫。

埃迪不情愿的接受了，汤普森的存在不可思议的令人安心。也许，这是因为他的工作是和孩子们在一起，有些东西融入了他的生活态度。但有时候，即便他只是无声的待在那儿——当埃迪在客厅锻炼时去厨房的桌子上批改作业，或仅仅是一起懒散的躺在沙发上——也足以让毒液的头脑中偶尔爆发的噪音平息下来。

或许，是某种太空骑士的东西，从那人的皮肤中渗透了出来。

又或许这其实只是因为闪电汤普森是个好人，好到一旦他认为你值得他付出努力，有负于此的话那感觉就像是该死的背叛。

不过埃迪可并不喜欢和大家分享这种感悟。所以大多数情况下，他都会假装自己是为了做爱才这么做的——这不难，真的，当那个男人的肩腰比例可以媲美美国队长的时候。

这并不是说埃迪已经注意了队长老久，或是对他有什么学生式的迷恋，或是像……

**埃迪，不和美国队长做爱。 只和闪电。**

他刚刚想到的家伙说。

“是的，亲爱的，不和美国队长做爱，”埃迪心不在焉的表示同意，表面上全神贯注于他新文章中的那个拿不准的措辞。

不过当他听到客厅里传来的那个打趣的声音时，瞬间就后悔了——“我觉得我应该加入这次谈话？”

噢，该死。 他大声说出来了？

“为什么不呢？埃迪？我不介意，那个人非常能令人振奋，”闪电继续说。 "如果你把所有的热辣细节都告诉我，我很乐意睁一只眼闭一只眼。”

**“不！”**

又开始了；看到他的另一半伸长自己穿过门口时，埃迪翻起了白眼。而后他听到了一个奇特的啪嗒声，接着是一声惊叫。

**“不要队长。只要闪电！”**

“好啦好啦，我只是在开玩笑，伙计。只是开玩笑。”又是啪嗒一声。“噢！明明是埃迪做梦要背着我和队长偷情来着，你干嘛攻击我？”

“不，我没有！” 埃迪连忙保证。“别胡说，汤普森！”

**“是是是是的，不许胡说！”**

啪嗒。

“哦， _拜托！”_

埃迪叹了口气，放下手里的工作去从他愤怒的外星配偶手中拯救他们的白痴。

他走进客厅绕过沙发，发现这种愤怒，总的来说，其造成的结果还是相当有趣的。闪电显然是在锻炼时被抓住了，被推到墙边的咖啡桌以及滚落到它下面的哑铃足以证明这点。眼下他被一团企图钻进他T恤里的触手困在了地板上，并且，就像埃迪设法搞明白的那样，它们揉捏着途径的每一寸肉体。在他的注视下，其中的一条变成了舌头……

    “哦不，这太恶心了！”闪电哀叫着，拍开了附着在自己耳边的黏滑物。“埃迪教你的？ 太让我失望— _啊！_ ”

在周密策划的干扰下，一些触手设法从上衣的下摆溜了进去并肆虐开来——这个人扭动喘息的样子既是成功的证明。

这种感觉很奇怪，因为共生体有时喜欢和埃迪分享它的知觉，这给他的大脑留下了一种难以区分的双重感受。就好比，他看着汤普森被抚摸，但也能共感到自己在抚摸他(在最好的时候，很难回答他到底用了多少只手)。通常，他的另一半这么做是想要诱使埃迪加入这场乐事。

通常，没有理由不这么做。

当闪电被压倒在地毯上时，他发出了一种截然不同的声音——那是只有当埃迪用自己的体重把他完全推倒时，才会发出的深沉叹息。只是做这么一件小事就能让他的伴侣们开心，让他们毫不扭捏的表达出自己的喜悦，这本身就是一种刺激。他知道闪电很欣赏他的长相——正如他对埃迪的肩膀和大手的喜爱一样认真（埃迪仍在试图理解“又方又宽（的肩膀）和布满老茧（的手）”是如何等同于性感的，但进入闪电汤普森的怪癖世界是一种鲁莽的冒险行为）并且对时而被粗暴对待毫无意见。

埃迪很高兴不用对自己的重量那么小心，他可以暂时兴奋忘我，而不用担心压坏他的伴侣。不过稍微有点遗憾的是，他对女人的品味完全相反——苗条骨感的类型更容易吸引他回过头去，当然，闪电是比埃迪矮，但在能形容他的词汇里 _苗条_ 是最后一个。而这些日子以来埃迪唯一有些想念的就是胸部。

这并不是说，当他把闪电那件难看的黄色T恤扒到他喉咙上时——热情的共生体对此毫无帮助——看到的胸肌有什么可笑的。 闪电的胸部和他身体的其他部位一样健美，有着精壮的功能性肌肉，因为他的行动能力很大程度上取决于他上半身的力量。

“哦，你们有两个人了，嗯？”闪电孩子气的咧嘴笑了，抖动着他的睫毛，滑稽的模仿着性感美人。“要联手强暴弱小可怜的我？”

埃迪咆哮着回答，“我就让你看看什么是强暴……”他粗暴的吻上了闪电的嘴唇，对方愉悦的呻吟着，热情洋溢的接受了这个吻。

他们都喜欢接吻，而且，很幸运的能够黏合出一种美妙的节奏。起初，埃迪总是尽量温柔的对待他有意的对象，在他以前还约会时，他的伴侣们都觉得他总是很紧张。后来，他的生活崩溃了，他独处了如此之久，以至于一段新的关系在很多方面都吓得他不知所措，大部分事情都被搞得一团糟。所幸的是，闪电很快就向他保证，只要有充分的准备（肉体上和精神上），几乎任何事都可以考虑，过度的呵护只会惹毛他。更何况，闪电喜欢被索取——而埃迪则喜欢索取。  
至于他的另一半，哦，它有自己独特的占有欲。

“我们要……去床上吗……？”当他们为了呼吸短暂分开时，闪电贴着他的嘴气喘吁吁的问。他的脸颊通红，嘴唇肿胀，那温柔戏谑的光芒在他眼中闪烁着。

有些日子，埃迪对这表情百看不厌。还有些日子，这打量的目光令他感到挫败。

“可以，”他同意了，然后一头扎进另一个令人窒息的吻，并没有打算挪地方。（Should we move this to bed，bed本身就有做爱的意思，所以不挪地儿也没错）

闪电咽下自己的笑声，环住埃迪的脖子把他拉到自己张开的双腿间，彼此肿硬的地方。埃迪用臀部挤压着，享受着自己老二上的压力，咬着闪电的下唇，希望它能再肿胀一点。目光迷离，嘴唇丰盈光泽的闪电汤普森看起来很不错。

有力的手指咬着他的后颈，碾过他的肩膀，胡乱的按摩着。埃迪把一只手埋在闪电过长的金色乱发里，并试图用另一只手来解开他的仔裤。共生体总是理解的很快，它已经把闪电的短裤扒掉了一半，并退让开来。它以无形状的液态在他们之间流动着，渴望着触摸他们，在不造成妨碍的前提下尽可能的延展着自己。

埃迪终于解开了那该死的纽扣，而这时，他的另一半缠住了他的手，并把它从拉链上移开了，他对被迫推迟有些不满。

**会做的，埃迪。**

_我喜欢这条仔裤，吾爱，别撕坏它。_

被某种意义上属于自身意识一部分的东西笑是种有趣的感觉。共生体翻转着，急不可耐的要他更快一点儿。

**埃迪，看着，听着。**

如果不是闪电绷紧身体，并在亲吻时发出呜咽，这句话几乎不会被注意到。埃迪担心的撤开身体，直到他的目光（检查他的伴侣是不是突然受了什么伤）顺着黑色的踪迹延伸到闪电胸口，并发现有触手在他的胸肌上蠕动。

**看吧。**

他的另一半灵巧的卷动着深色的乳头，又拉又捏，闪电不由自主的随着这动作 _扭动_ ，直至那两个小块硬的像卵石，让共生体的触须可以更轻易缠在上面。

更妙的是，闪电的脸涨得通红，红晕甚至蔓延到了耳朵和脖子。 他用一条胳膊挡在脸，咬住下唇，好像在试图抑制那从他口中逃逸的声音。

就因为一个小小的乳头play……？

“别看了，”闪电在自己的手臂下发出呻吟，“我知道你在看着，别看了！” 共生体揉捏他的乳头，令他拱起了身体。“还有你……这个告密的！看我还会不会再告诉你— _嗯_ —一个秘密！”

但他并没有试图阻止他们的伴侣，所以埃迪假定他并不完全反对进行分享。

而他，他自己，则 _完全_ 上了这趟共享列车，闪电汤普森在他身下扭动着，每一秒都会发出更多令人窒息的轻微喘息。

“别看了，布洛克！ 做— _啊！_ 做点什么！”

“好吧，既然你都求我了。”

他想念这个——把脸埋在两坨肉中间，他的另一半帮忙把它们推挤到了一起，造出了一个完美的小摇篮。也许不像女人的那么柔软，但当他的鼻子和嘴，连同胡茬一起蹭着那里的皮肤时，同样敏感诱人。 他悄悄在一侧挺实的乳头上舔了一口，品尝那人的皮肤和自己另一半的味道，并用舌头推挤着那一小块，享受着它已经是如何之硬，以及它是如何让闪电战栗的。

这种敏感度真叫人难以置信。 是因为闪电以前常用脱毛蜡吗？

_“吾爱，你对他做了什么吗？"_ 埃迪惊讶的询问他意识中的共生体。 _“这不可能是正常的。"_

他另一半的回答毫无疑问理直气壮且得意洋洋。 **什么也没做。闪电他……** 一种思想和意义的复合交织在一起，在他们的联结中快速盘旋，这是一个他的另一半在确定之前无法用语言表述的措词 **……这里很温柔。**

哦是的，他那里确实很 _温柔_ 。埃迪几乎担心如果他用上牙的话会发生……

闪电像条活电线一样跳动起来，这样的事。“啊！ 布洛克，等等…… _埃迪_ ……！”

“你能只靠这个射出来吗？"  埃迪若有所思的问，他吻着那个乳头，为那个小小的红印道歉。

“不…… ！”

**“是的，他能。”**

“叛徒！”

好好好， _这就是_ 让闪电汤普森感到尴尬的涉性问题。幸——或不幸的是——埃迪迫不及待地想把他从由此带来的尴尬中解救出来。

“拜托…… 埃迪！”

    “嘘，正忙着。”

    他张嘴含住左边的乳头用力吮吸，闪电可能是想表达的抗议瞬间变成了呻吟。有力的手指试图抓住埃迪的头发把他拉开，但他可没那么容易被阻止。他迅速沟通了一下他的另一半，很快，闪电的双手就被光滑的黑色覆盖并推过他的头顶，牢牢的固定在了地板上。这令他拱起脊背挺起胸膛，绷紧的皮肤勾勒出完美的肌肉组织。

    “不……不公平！”闪电倒吸一口气。他奋力挣脱着他的双手，但无疑只是做做样子，共生体正密切监控着他的情绪状态，只要一出现真正痛苦的迹象，就会叫停一切。“埃迪……！”

    埃迪的臀部从下往上推挤着他，似乎在提醒他还有没解决的潜在问题，不过，说实话，他被这个新发现完全吸引住了，几乎忘记了自己的勃起。 这并不紧急，他可以暂时忽略它。他没想到他能再次拥有这个——而且他感觉的到，等他们这次做完后，闪电暂时不会再这么纵容他了。至少要等到埃迪得到他的原谅之后。

    他得最大限度利用目前被给予的时间。

    “亲爱的，跟我一起吗？”毕竟他只有一个条舌头，用手就太浪费了。

    他的另一半没有浪费时间，它汇聚在闪电的锁骨右边，长长的触须缚在了他的脸颊上，滑过颤动的眼睑伸进他的嘴角。 片刻之间，一个舌头形成了，然后是另一个，两个都比平常的短，但同样灵活湿滑——它们兴高采烈的攻击着右边的乳头，而埃迪则负责左边的。

    闪电在双重（三重？）攻击下拱起身体扭动着。他不由自主的张开了嘴，共生体趁机把另一对触手伸了进去，模仿着接吻般缠绕住他的舌头。这么做带来的额外好处就是，可以把闪电想要表达的抗议和对他们的咒骂全都理解为呻吟。没用多久，他的皮肤就因为汗水而变咸了，这促使埃迪更加努力的去吸吮啃咬，在暗色的乳晕周围留下一圈明艳的颜色。

    这太神奇，太令人兴奋了。他希望这不会结束，可他们不过是人类 _(是的，吾爱，还有你)_ 。

    “布洛克……如果你不 _马上_ ……操我……你就去……睡沙发！”

    而人类在面对没有温暖的身体可以搂抱的狭小睡眠环境时，是很不中用的。

    “亲爱的，你能去拿润滑油吗？”

    **拿来了。**

    他低头看去，对于共生体已经开始了派对并不惊讶——触手在闪电的大腿间缓慢而努力的工作着，这刻意的行为令他大口喘气，腹部有节奏的起伏着。埃迪能从他抚摸伴侣的频率中看得出来；闪电的前列腺并不过于敏感，但他喜欢被抚摸，只要花一点耐心和时间，光是这样就能让他陷入狂乱的愉悦之中。

**埃迪，准备好了。**

他的裤子突然掉到了膝盖上，黑色的触须环住埃迪的老二，轻柔而坚持的把它拉向等待着他的洞口。他不得不对他另一半的急性而忍俊不禁。“别急，吾爱， 别急。”

_“快点! ”_ 闪电替他们俩回答了。他气喘吁吁声音紧绷，大概离终点线不远了。

埃迪照办了，一个挺身整根没入。这一直都如此令人惊喜，操进那火热的牵制中的感觉是如此之好，它是如此完美的紧紧纠缠着他的鸡巴，顺滑、柔软，并如此的准备充分。

**为我们而生。** （Made for us）

_是的，吾爱。_

为他们而生。就好像宇宙秘密的为他们造就了这个人，在任何方面都接近完美，既能弥补他们的一切缺陷，又与他们的优势相配。一个容易让埃迪失去自制的人，迷失在的他紧致的身体、他的呻吟和他的 _温暖_ 之中……

他前额紧贴着闪电的锁骨射了出来，一只手紧紧抓住那人的臀部，手指咬进光滑的皮肤留下瘀伤。他还没来得及喘口气，闪电就啜泣着弓起身体，在附盖他阴茎的黑色触须的束缚下高潮了——埃迪在那洞穴紧紧咬住自己过于敏感的肉棒时哼出了声。

他们就这样呆了好几分钟，调整着呼吸，品尝着余韵。埃迪漫不经心的把离他最近的乳头含在嘴里，舔着那肿胀的小块，亲吻着那被他的牙齿弄伤的皮肤。闪电伴随着爱抚轻哼出声，不时颤抖着，懒洋洋的用手指拨弄着埃迪的头发。

他们的另一半在他的头后咕噜噜的叫着，因信息素而欣喜亢奋，在性事后平静而宜人的气氛中快乐游曳。

不出所料，闪电打破了沉默。“所以，呃，我猜你是不会忘掉这事了吧？”

“不可能。”

“我想也是。”

**“我们会记住的。”**

“……我知道，伙计，我知道。”

 


End file.
